cosmos_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons (Terra)
Dragons are a hybrid between supernatural forces and material bodies. They are large beings, with broodmothers having a wingspan of 30 meters long. They all have a special power associated with them whether it be fire breath, gusting winds, or raw celestial energy. They also have a large difference in their alignment. Really, a dragon’s traits depend on what breed it is. But all have the same things in common: Immortality, Magical Breath, Massive Size, and Seclusion. Origin Dragons are the first race to come to Terra, along with the dwarves. They dared to speak against the grand Celestial Sol in the war for mercury, and subsequently had an exodus to Terra, with defecting dwarves hitching a ride. Since these times, dragons have made homes for themselves sparsely across Terra. When humans first came to be, dragons saw them as a more impure form of life, and terrorized them, creating the many myths of terrifying dragons humans spread today. This era of terrorizing was ended when the elves came into being, and displayed their power against the dragons, forcing them to accept that elves, and subsequently humans, are not the dirt beneath their feet. Their relation with Dorrians however, remains unchanged from when they first saw them as inferior. Powers Dragons can fly at hundreds of miles and hour through the skies with their massive wingspans. They can fly continents within a day. Their strength is unmatched, as they can pick up a dorrian and toss them across a field with their talons. Their hides are magically enchanted, and can only be broken by the weakness specific to their breed. The signature ability of dragons, their breath, is their most fearsome ability. A fire dragon can spew flames that burn through entire armies unprepared for their doom. A dragon’s breath depends on its breed. In general, its range is the size of a dragons’ length, which is horrifically large. Dragons also are adept at a certain kind of magic. Depending on their breed, they can control the element that are responsible for and are immune to it. A fire dragon can swim in lava. They also imbue themselves with their magic, making their talons and horns even deadlier. Broods Dragons have many different varieties. They have an entire spectrum of abilities. But a breed may only master one field of the natural world at a time. They are like elementals, except they are able to die and are more physical. Red - Fire. Has fire breath and can make claws white hot. Weak to water. Neutral Evil. Blue - Water. Can spew torrents and cause waves. Weak to air. Lawful good. Black - Earth. Can cause earthquakes and petrification. Weak to water. Lawful Evil Green - Air. Can cause gusts of wind and tornadoes. Weak to fire. Chaotic Neutral. Cyan - Ice. Can encase all in ice. Everything. Weak to fire. Lawful Neutral. Purple - Illusion. Casts hallucinations and trickery. Weak to air. Chaotic Evil. Yellow - Electric. Creates thunder and electric arcs. Weak to earth. Chaotic Neutral. Shimmering - Crafters. Makes tools and inventions. Weak to fire. Neutral Good. Golden - Holy. Blessed with the power of creation. Weak to Void. Lawful Good. Other breeds exist, but these are the main ones. Dragon-kin A person, who has gained extreme favor with a broodmother, can be imbued with the dragon’s power. A person who has this is known as a dragonkin, and they have the ability to fly with hidden dragon wings, breath their element, and manipulate it to a certain degree. They are like a far weaker normal dragon, but that is still pretty far above most terran races. A person can gain dragon’s favor by appealing to their breed’s alignment and doing tasks for them. This sort of training can take decades to complete, but at the end, they will be an honorary member of that dragon’s brood. Dragonkin have some key indicators of their status, such as magical eyes, horns, and scaley skin. Appearance Dragons are massive, and easily cover the size of buildings, but they have other features. They have four appendiges, each with incredibly sharp talons. They may choose to walk upright and have two arms, or walk on all fours.Their skin is very scaley and their color depends on their brood. They have a large tail that usually has spines and spikes on it. These parts are similar to talons in that they can be magically enhanced to an extreme degree, so beware touching them. They can flick their tails and cause destruction. Their heads are adorns with magical scales and spikes going to the back of their head. They have massive horns used of ramming that extend to twice the height of their head. They have sharp fangs and teeth made for eating live animals Their wings are the largest part of their body. They use them to fly extremely fast. They have normal scales on their connected edge, but as the wings spread out, they become more patterned and more thin. Locations Dragons are only located on Terra and Mercury. Mercury dragons are servants to the celestial, so they aren’t notable. Terran dragons are dragons who defected and fled to Terra. They often hide in caves underground or on mountaintops. They like their cozy spaces. They are usually found very far away from civilization